onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Is This Henry Mills?
|airdate = May 4, 2018 |writer = Dana Horgan & Leah Fong |director = Ron Underwood |previous = Flower Child |next = Homecoming}} "Is This Henry Mills?" is the twentieth episode of Season Seven of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Dana Horgan & Leah Fong, and directed by Ron Underwood. It is the one hundred and fifty-third episode of the series overall, and premiered on May 4, 2018. Synopsis Roni enlists Lucy's help to wake Henry and stop Gothel, but things don't go as planned. Meanwhile, Rogers and Weaver go to Margot in hopes of freeing Tilly before her magic can be used to power the spell. In a flashback, Young Henry struggles to decide what path to follow until a mysterious phone call helps put him on track. Recap Deleted Scenes A scene where Henry and Regina tour the Ithaca University was deleted from the episode. There, Henry was supposed to meet another boy, played by Patrick Lubczyk, who played Kevin Hughes on an episode of Dead of Summer, another production by Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis. In the script for the scene, Henry says to Regina that this place feels good and could be a good fit for him, whereas Regina is relieved that it's just a six-hour drive from Maine. Henry tells her not to get too excited, as he still wants to check out the USC. His mother eagerly steers him toward a group of kids who are Henry's age and says that they look nice and East Coast-y. Henry thinks that they're his tour group and asks his mom if she is going to be okay. Regina replies that she'll be fine, jokingly stating that there is a group session for empty nesters, with wine. At this, Henry rolls his eyes and says that he'll meet her at the hotel. (script photo) According to Adam Horowitz, the scene worked well on its own, but wasn't needed for the narrative of the episode and hindered the emotional impact of the episode because it played as a digression. However, the scene can still be seen in promotional pictures. Cast Starring *Lana Parrilla as Regina Mills/Roni *Colin O'Donoghue as Rogers *Andrew J. West as Henry Mills *Dania Ramirez as Cinderella*/Jacinda Vidrio *Alison Fernandez as Lucy *Mekia Cox as Sabine *Robert Carlyle as Weaver/Rumplestiltskin (Wish Realm) Guest Starring *Emma Booth as Eloise Gardener *Beverley Elliott as Granny *Daniel Francis as Mr. Samdi *Jared S. Gilmore as Young Henry *Jeff Pierre as Drew *Rose Reynolds as Tilly *Tiera Skovbye as Margot *Naika Toussaint as Seraphina Co-Starring *Bruce Blain as Desk Sergeant Uncredited *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan* *Crystal Dalman as Coven Member *Nilo Ghajar as Coven Member Trivia |-|Production Notes= Title *The title card features Regina's car.File:720Title.png *The title of this episode was revealed by Adam Horowitz via his Twitter account on February 22, 2018. Production Notes *This episode has the lowest ratings of the entire series. *When writing this episode, Dana Horgan and Leah Fong listened to the Titanic soundtrack. *Jared S. Gilmore had to cut his hair to film this episode, due to his hair having grown too long. *The establishing shot of Regina's house in the scene where Henry receives a phone call from his older selfFile:720MillsHouseNight.png is stock footage from the Season Six episode "Page 23".File:614MillsHouse.png The shot itself is taken from footage from the filming of the opening shot of the scene where Emma brings Henry home at night in the Season One premiere:File:101PleaseDont.png The identical position of the curtains in the windows and the lighting behind them, the shadows on the walls and the open window on the second floor, are a dead giveaway. **The establishing shot of Seattle at nightFile:720Seattle.png is stock footage from "Hyperion Heights".File:701Seattle.png *During the filming of the scene where Tilly and Margot reunite after the Dark Curse is broken, Rose Reynolds filmed two takes of their reunion; one where she refers to Margot as Robin and another where she calls her "Nobin". According to Rose Reynolds, she "wanted Nobin to make the cut". *The background music that plays when Regina starts to throw a fireball to Eloise Gardener has been used for the first time since the scene where Nimue magically chokes Emma Swan's neck in the Season Five episode "Swan Song". |-|Episode Connections= Event Chronology *The Seattle events take place after "Flower Child" and before "Homecoming". *The Storybrooke flashbacks take place after "Beauty" and (due to the time travel) before "Homecoming". The story begins on the first day of Henry's senior year in high school and ends on his graduation day. Episode Connections *Lucy talks about how Mr. Samdi cured Henry, which took place in "Flower Child. *The citizens of Hyperion Heights are feeling the effects of Eloise's spell, which was cast in "Flower Child". *Eloise points out that Regina was once the eighth witch, which took place in "The Eighth Witch". She also says that Henry was unable to break her curse, which was shown in "Flower Child". *Regina says that Henry has the heart of the truest believer, something that was first established in "The Heart of the Truest Believer". *The lunchbox which Regina gives to young Henry, which he says he hasn't used since fifth grade, is the same lunchbox he was carrying at school in "The Stranger"File:120OfCourse.png and "Going Home".File:311BelieveIt.png He was also using it as an adult in "Wake Up Call",File:706TronBox.png where Regina says she bought it for him when he was ten. *Henry talks about how he kissed Jacinda, which happened in "Flower Child". *Lucy and Roni talk about how Emma touched Henry's storybook and believed, which took place in "A Land Without Magic". *Lucy mentions how Victoria showed her the second storybook, which happened in "One Little Tear". *The real reason that Lucy knows about Mr. Samdi's tarot cards is shown in "The Girl in the Tower". *Regina mentions the "snow monster incident", referring to the snowman Elsa created in "A Tale of Two Sisters". *Roni talks about how she adopted Henry, an event which took place in "Save Henry". She also shows him the adoption papers that she found in "Wake Up Call". *Young Henry talks about how he was kidnapped to Neverland, which took place in "And Straight On 'Til Morning", and met his first girlfriend in Camelot, which happened in "The Price". *Roni says that the day the curse was cast, Henry was kidnapped and was unable to save his family, referring to events in "The Final Battle Part 1" and "The Eighth Witch". *When Henry finally remembers, clips from "A Land Without Magic", "We Are Both", "The Final Battle Part 1", "Hyperion Heights", "Pretty in Blue" and "The Eighth Witch" are shown. **A voice over from "Pilot" can also be heard. *This is second time that Sabine is hurt by voodoo magic. She was also stabbed by a voodoo doll in "Greenbacks". *The Wish Realm version of Rumplestiltskin was released by Regina in "Wish You Were Here". |-|Cultural References= Religious *Roni snidely says to Eloise, "So you're wiping out humanity with a rainstorm? How biblical." This is a reference to the Genesis flood narrative from the Bible. Disney *There is a postcard promoting balloon trips in Belle and Mr. Gold's travel bookFile:720IveTried3.png and the notes inside the book include the text "we haven't don as much of South America as I'd hop ".File:720TurningPage3.png Belle and Mr. Gold's journey across the realms in "Beauty" is based on Carl and Ellie's dream from Up, where Carl sets out to fulfill their dream to see the wilds of South America by tying thousands of balloons to his house. ''Lost'' *An article on Henry's bulletin board says "Eight involved in Friday night brawl".File:720JacindaKindaHasAThing.png Eight is the second Lost number. Fairytales and Folklore *This episode features Rumplestiltskin from the "Rumplestiltskin" fairytale. *Henry says that he "went deep down into the rabbit hole", a reference to Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. *Tilly shrinks Rogers, Weaver and Margot the same way Alice herself was shrunken in Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. Popular Culture *Henry looks at catalogs from the University of Wisconsin–Madison,File:720IsOutsideStorybrooke.png the Ithaca UniversityFile:720RowingCrew.png and Boston College.File:720ChessClub.png **The colleges Henry applied to and got into are Madison, BU (short for Boston University), the USC (short for University of Southern California), the Wesleyan University and Bard College. *Margot says she once went to an ayahuasca ceremony in Iquitos. The ayahuasca is a hallucinogenic brew made from caapi vines, traditionally used as a spiritual medicine among the indigenous people of the Amazon basin. An ayahuasca ceremony involves drinking the brew under the guidance of a shaman, for a long night spent in deep connection to a higher intelligence and an understanding of one's true self. *Among the numerous fairy tale illustrations pinned to the wall in young Henry's room is the famous painting The Lady of ShalottFile:720GotItMom!.png (1888), by the English Pre-Raphaelite painter John William Waterhouse. It depicts Elaine of Astolat in a scene from Alfred Tennyson's poem "The Lady of Shallot" from 1832. *The Moai, the famous monolithic human statues on Easter Island, appear in a photograph in Belle and Mr. Gold's travel book.File:720IveTried3.png **A map of Paris, which shows the Gare Saint-Lazare train station and the Paris Opera, can also be seen.File:720TurningPage2.png |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *An excerpt from "The Darning Needle" by Hans Christian Andersen can be seen next to the illustration of Emma in Henry's storybook novel.File:720TheStorybook.png *A list of missing characters on Henry's bulletin board includes: **Oliver Z, a reference to production staff member Oliver Zentner. **G. Venturi, a reference to art director Greg Venturi. **Trev Purvis, a reference to set dresser Trevor Purvis. **C. Yusep, a reference to production staff member Yusep Chelsea. **Note that the list was first seen in "Flower Child",File:719ShowingInvestigation.png but only from far away and therefore the names were illegible. *Among the handwritten notes in Belle and Mr. Gold's travel book are: 12:00 PM I've tried the long walking route ally go to PARIS! straight to tower this tiel we loved Paris so much actually went back. I've travelling Europe and decided go to Germany whilst we were of the pond. I wanted stick the postcard in to remind myself that we haven't don as much of South America as I'd hop so this serves as eminder. I love t l wants to one with me.File:720TurningPage.png 7:30 PM We've been traveling for some time. It's been while since I've written. Before we left Paris, we got litter from home. I decided to keep it as a mem File:720TurningPage.png File:720TurningPage2.png File:720TurningPage3.png File:720IveTried.png File:720IveTried2.png File:720IveTried3.png File:720IveTried4.png File:720IveTried5.png Dear We hope you are having a wonderful time File:720IveTried.png *A postcard inside the travel book says "Reserva de la Biosfera", which is Spanish for "biosphere reserve"; and "le cascate paradiso", which is Italian for "the paradise waterfalls". Costume Notes *The grey cardigan worn by Regina in the scene where Henry is fixing the carFile:720WouldYouMind.png is a Lurex Insert Cardigan by By Malene Birger . **Regina wore the same cardigan in the Season Three episode "Save Henry".File:309HenrysBirthmother.png |-|Other Notes= Filming Locations *The University of British Columbia doubles as the Ithaca University in a deleted scene. International Titles Videos 7x20 - Is This Henry Mills? - Promo References }} ---- nl:Is This Henry Mills? ru:Это Генри Миллс? Category:Once Upon a Time Episodes Category:Season Seven Episodes